Mizuiro no Senritsu
by SenshiofPearls
Summary: Hannon Hosho feels conflicted. Does she love the kind gentleman Tarou Mitsuki, the music teacher who left for Germany? Or the boyish, immature Nagisa Shirai, the boy who managed to save her heart from breaking to pieces? A little oneshot for the Aqua Pearl Mermaid Princess in her love trial.


EDIT [This was also posted on my SenshiofPearls Wattpad account. It has a mobile app, which I find very helpful. Sorry I haven't posted the rest of my other story, I forgot!]

A Hannon story! I don't write for Hannon very often, so I am going to try a oneshot for her! Beware, it gets a little angsty. Mentions one suicidal thought once. Not a repeating theme.

Featuring: Hannon Hosho, Nagisa Shirai, Tarou Mitsuki.

Along with: Anyone I feel like referencing.

Ahahdhfidisksjacosoajsb.

Ha! Fidisks! Im gonna use that from now on!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own the manga or anime Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch. It is owned by Pink Hanamori.

.oOo.

Hannon sat upon a rock in a secluded inlet just down the beach from the Pearl Piari. She didn't dare touch the water though, all it seemed to do was cause grief.

Not only was it a reminder of her home, is was a reminder of her life. Everything. Her home, which caused home-sickness. Losing her fellow friends to the demons on more than one occasion, barely escaping the jaws of death each time. The fact that she could never have the one she loved. Ever. Not that she knew who it was she truly loved.

'No,' her gut told her. 'You know who you love.'

She sighed. She really didn't. Her heart and mind hadn't exactly been on good terms lately. She never understood her feelings, and could never speak what she truly felt. And her character didn't reflect that. She was the bubbly, preppy, peppy, school-girl with no problems to everyone else. But on the inside, she was currently at war with herself.

Did she love the charming, gentleman music-teacher, Tarou Mitsuki? He, who had always flattered her and been kind toward her, despite all her pushing? Who now currently lived in Germany, learning more about music? Who also loved the Orange Princess, Sara?

Or did she love the immature, ignorant Nagisa Shirai? Who always seemed to be out to impress her, to do everything right when instead messed everything up? Who only loved her human form, a form she would have to shed at some point?

It just didn't make sense. Hannon knew she could never take the place of Sara in Mitsuki's heart, even if Sara was with Gaito in the bottom of the ocean. Yet she felt that he might at least like her. She knew that Nagisa only meant well, yet she felt he could never know the truth about her, her past.

She stared into the moon, feeling that it was watching her with pity, knowing what would happen next, what tomorrow would bring. And yet, she knew that no such thing was possible. This was a game her heart and her mind played over and over. Her heart would feel, but her mind would 'know'. Never would the two agree. It troubled her, and brought stress to her body. Eventually, she would let something slip, and it would all be over. All that would be left of her were the pictures her friends had, the stories her people would have, the pearl that was her source of power and content, and the memories she left on the two men who caused such turmoil in the first place. Bubbles.

She looked to the sea, and hugged her knees to her chest.

She couldn't go on much longer like this. Swimming off into the sunrise wouldn't solve anything, and suicide just caused more pain than necessary.

She opened her locket and took out her pearl. The aquamarine pearl glinted in the moonlight, casting a light aqua glow upon the rock face. It actually looked bluer today, reflecting the mermaid's true emotions.

With shaky breaths, Hannon began to sing.

"Kokoro o, irodoru merodii, nokoshite kureta,

Futari no, eien no umi wa, nakatta keredo,

Kitto shiawase ni nareru yo.

Mune no piano kara koboreru.

Mizuiro no senritsu ga,

Hora Ki Ra Ki Ra, sora ni toketeku,

Saigo no namioto ga kieru made, Watashi dake o, chanto mitsumetete, Daisuki na hito dakara, ienakatta, kotoba ga aru no,

Tsutae kirenai omoi o ima,

Nosete utau sopurano."

The Aqua Melody, the song Mitsuki-senseii had written just for her out of vague memories of her mermaid self. She just assumed he knew. Otherwise, how would he have known to give it to her?

But... She had dedicated the song to Nagisa when she had adapted it into an idol song. She really didn't know she had managed to hear Kaito play it and recognize it...

So, not only her heart, but her songs couldn't choose which guy was best.

She sighed and stared into the water. She had been avoiding the ocean for weeks. When she bathed, she didn't want to look at her tail. It mocked her and the double life she lead. Maybe triple, if someone else decided to be secretly in love with her kick-butt side. But, had it really been worth it? By avoiding the water, it had only seemed to make her stress heavier.

Maybe a dip wouldn't hurt...

She tentatively released her legs, and slid closer to the edge of the rock, barely touching her toes to the water. Finally, she sunk her feet into the refreshing ocean. It felt different as the transformation washed over her this time, and she slid off the rock, and into the water.

She had forgotten how pretty the underwater world looked, what with the coral and fish. She smiled, genuinely smiled, for the first time in weeks. It felt good to the Aqua Mermaid Princess to finally be one with her element. She swirled and did tricks as schools of brightly colored fish swam past, illuminated by the moonlight.

She realized something as she surfaced into the cool night.

Mitsuki may have taught her the true meaning of love, but that was it. She realized that she never really felt love from him. He was simply a memory.

Nagisa, she knew, was the one she could truly relate to, the one who would truly wait for her when she left.

And because he would wait, she would return. And sing for him the Aqua Melody.

She smiled again, and hoisted herself upon the rock. Maybe, just maybe, her heart and her mind were at peace now. Maybe, she wasn't really in such a horrible spot in life. After all, she still had he friends, no! Her family, and her boyfriend at her side.

Yeah, she could get through this.

And she could get used to the word 'boyfriend'.

She made up her mind to return to the Pearl Piari tonight, and tomorrow she would finally accept Nagisa.

Maybe one day, he would accept her as well.

.oOo.

A little angsty, yes. This idea was born from the Pure season. Being unsure of who a she loves drives a girl crazy. I can't say I can relate, but I can definitely imagine, that what Hannon went through trying to decide on who she truly loved, was a ridiculous amount of pain and stress. She could have easily considered running away or suicide, and hidden it all away from her friends. It may seem a little OOC, but I think that the pain Hannon could have felt was overshadowed by Luchia being the main character. Also, if the topic of suicide or running away hit close to home for you, I am sorry, but I wanted to show her feelings in that way. Maybe you can understand. I don't know. I used the song Mizuiro no Senritsu because she seemed to think of both Mitsuki-sensei and Nagisa-kun when she sang it. It could easily have been dedicated to both, so I manipulated it in that way. I hope you aren't offended by me shipping Hannon Shirai rather than Hannon Mitsuki. ;)

Anyways, that was a little oneshot for Hannon. If you want another dedicated oneshot, let me know via review box or PM.

SenshiofPearls out. In the name of reviews, the stories shall continue!


End file.
